


Moment Interrupted

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile">fan_flashworks</a> Challenge #75: Amnesty<br/>challenge: Interruptions<br/>Hook and Emma...checking for injuries turns into a little more. Takes place sometime after 3x11. <br/>Rated Mature for sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Interrupted

Emma watched Hook limp into the apartment. Another close call. There had been too many of those, lately.  
“We should take you to the hospital.” she told him for the third time.

“Really, and have Doctor Frankenstein look me over? You should never have showed me that movie, love, if you ever wanted me to go to that hospital again.”  
“You, of all people, should know better than to judge someone from their story.” Emma smiled at the memory of Hook’s reaction to the fictional versions of himself that she had shown him. He hadn't approved of any of them.

“True enough.” Hook slipped off his jacket and draped it on the couch. It was so rare that she got to see him without it. She turned around and locked the door rather than get caught staring.

When she turned back, he had taken off his vest too. She didn’t think she’d seen him this undressed in a long time. Not since that time he was in the hospital. He was always wearing so many damn clothes. 

“You’re hurt.” 

Emma stepped closer to him, to better assess his injuries. Other than the cut on his forehead, she didn't see anything. But that wouldn’t explain the limp.

“Follow me, and lose the shirt” she said and headed toward the bathroom. David usually kept the medicine cabinet well stocked. 

“As you wish,” Hook said. He attempted a small bow, but she saw a grimace cross his face. Had he broken some ribs? Again?

The room was small, but there was enough room for the two of them to move around a little. Emma started getting things out of the cabinet and setting them out on the edge of the sink while Hook watched. 

“Sit,” she told him, and nodded her head toward the toilet.  
“Really? Seems a little undignified.” Hook said. She saw that he had taken his shirt off, just as she’d asked. It was a really nice view.

“Sit on the edge of the tub if that will make you more comfortable, but don’t blame me if you fall. I’ll just laugh at you.” she told him. He sat down on the closed toilet and Emma started cleaning the wound on his head. It wasn’t deep, but it had bled a lot. Emma washed the blood away, applied some anti-biotic cream to the cut and then stuck a bandage on it. He’d live. She needed to see where else he was hurt. 

“Stand up,” she said.

Hook raised an eyebrow and stood up without a word. As he leaned against the sink, Emma took a moment to lock the door. She didn’t want her parents to get the wrong idea if they came home before she was finished.  
She almost missed the smirk on his lips when she turned around. She glared at him, daring him to say anything. When he didn’t, she went back to checking him for more injuries.

There were some bruises starting to bloom over his ribs. She pressed gently and heard him groan.  
“It’s only a bruise, love. It doesn’t feel like it did when that metal beast hit me.”

“It was a car.” she said. He shrugged. She worked her hands gently over his ribs and back. Nothing seemed broken, but she really wished that he’d go to the hospital and get an x-ray to be sure. Emma knew that wasn’t going to happen though. She moved her hands to his shoulders and then stopped herself. Dropping her hands, she moved back a couple of steps to get a better look. He was gorgeous. She didn’t think he was too injured though. 

“Like what you see?” The cockiness in his voice so familiar. Emma shrugged.  
“You’ve got some bruising. How do you feel?”  
He smirked. “Why don’t you tell me? You’re the one who couldn’t keep her hands off of me a minute ago.” 

Emma sighed. “You know what I mean.”  
“I’m fine, love. You don’t have to worry about me. How about you? You took a bit of a tumble as well.” Concern showed on his face.  
“I’m not hurt.” Emma said.  
“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that,” Hook said. Emma shook her head but slipped her sweater off. She stood there in her tank top and jeans waiting as his eyes roamed over her.

“Come closer.” His voice was softer now.  
“We don’t have time for this.” she said. Emma started to put her sweater back on but Hook stepped forward and took it from her hands.  
“Why don’t you let me check you for wounds now?” He was standing so close. The man really had no sense of personal space.  
“I told you I was fine.”  
“As did I, but did you take my word for it?” Emma rolled her eyes and then lifted the tank top to just under her bra. He twirled his finger and she turned around to show him her back. When she came back to face him again he seemed even closer.  
“How do I look?” she asked.  
“Beautiful.” She ignored his compliment and dropped her shirt back down. She tried to grab her sweater back from him but he just used it to pull her closer until they were pressed up against each other. He leaned down. Their lips were so close.  
“We don’t have time,” she said again.  
“There’s never time.” His voice was husky now. He leaned closer and kissed her. Gently at first, but when her arms wrapped around him his kiss grew more demanding. There was no jacket to hold onto, this time. Now it was just his skin against hers, and she needed more. She broke away from the kiss just long enough to pull her tank top over her head. Better. 

Her hands roamed his back, and she dug her nails gently into his skin. He moaned into her mouth and she ground her hips into his. He turned them both, not breaking their kiss until she found her back against the door. She gasped in surprise. He leaned a shoulder against the door and ran his hand along her side. “Gorgeous” he whispered, and kissed his way down her throat. Working his way down he trailed kisses over her breasts through the flimsy material of her bra.  
She needed that fabric gone. Emma worked her hands behind her back and unhooked it, then tugged it free, flinging it to the floor. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Screw not having enough time. They never had enough time, and she needed him to touch her now.

“Emma…” Her name melted into a quick kiss and then while his hand caressed one breast he moved his mouth to work the other. It was almost too much. She leaned her head back against the door and ran the fingers of one hand through his hair. “Killian…” she said and heard him groan around her nipple. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and pinned her against the door. His hardness pressed against her. She worked her hand between them so she could stroke him through the leather. He bit her lip gently and she stroked him harder. He moaned, and then she heard a door close in the other room. 

“Emma, are you home?” It was David. She broke the kiss.“Dammit-” she said, under her breath. Hook lifted her chin and smiled at her. “You are an adult, you know. A very beautiful one, at that,” he said, and he kissed her again. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door.  
“Emma, are you in there?” Emma pushed Hook away a little to give herself some space.  
“Be out in a minute.” She hoped she didn’t sound too breathless.

“What are Hook’s clothes doing out here?” David asked, and Emma cringed. She’d forgotten that he’d taken his shirt and jacket off out in the other room.

“Don’t worry, I still have my pants on mate.” Hook called out. Emma shook her head and glared at him. So much for him keeping quiet.

“I was just tending his wounds. We’ll be out in a minute.” Emma said. The doorknob turned, and she was thankful that she had remembered to lock it. Hook moved away and picked her clothes up off the floor and handed them to her. He watched as she put everything back on, a smile on his face. 

Emma turned to unlock the door, but felt Hook move up behind her. “You may want to give me a minute before I go out and face your father, love,” he said, pressing himself against her again, showing her what he meant. She let go of the doorknob and rested her forehead against the door. Hook moved back, and she tried to get her breathing under control.

She was right about them never having enough time. But maybe she just needed to grab the moments when she found them, no matter how short lived they may be.


End file.
